Breaking Brady
by Whitnee12
Summary: A Girl, Bailey, comes back to her home town. Typically LaPush. She must go back to school. Brady has phased during the time she was away. Of corse he imprints on her. Love and other mushy things.


The despondent moment when you realise school holidays aren't that enjoyable. That's when you know for sure that you're stuck at your grandparents in Lincoln, Nebraska for the duration of this usually thriving vacation. Normally filled with social gatherings, extended sleep-ins and even a possible summer romance. Instead, knitting lessons, 6 am wake-ups and the only romance seen is on the old black and white TV that seems to only show old western movies with over exaggerated plots and overstated eroticism. It isn't all that bad I suppose. My grandparents owning a farm can have its ups also. Frequent horse riding, the self satisfaction after fixing something that urgently needed mending or even just the simple family meal. At the table. At the same time. With everyone! I've been here for a whole year. Not just the holidays. ONE YEAR! My parents thought I needed a change in pace, friends and a new education system. From all the little posses and attacks that were happening around town, no need to teach your daughter to deal with the unfortunate matters of life and extraterrestrial activities, just send her away to your parents. New life Slogan for them I suppose.

It's good to get away as well. From the small town and my overbearing mother and father and the additional usual routine life.

So this morning I awaken at 6 am! *Dramatic Sigh*. I have one more day here and then I get to go home to fundamental gratification later today. Boredom.

"Bay! You up?" my gran called up the stairs to me, where I stayed in the visitors room.

"Yeah getting dressed now!" I called back. So what you're about to hear is very stereotypical. I buttoned up my chequered shirt, slid into my jeans and put my cowgirl hat on. Conventional isn't it? Me being me went by the "country" stereotype and packed all the "Country" clothing I could find.

As I walked downstairs I tripped a couple of times. And a few more. Sturdy balance is not one of my strong points, and it doesn't really go well with my lifestyle choice either. I'm on the soccer, netball and track teams. I do fairly well in them somehow.

It's holidays at the moment though so everything is pretty chilled out with those things. Nevertheless I still jog every day. Habit I suppose.

Gran was in the kitchen making pancakes. Chocolate chip I suspect for me and my last day with them. Before I came to live with my grandparents I didn't see or know them very much. Just the occasional birthday and Christmas phone call and all the rest. But coming to live with them for a year was dynamic changing. I no longer thought all grandparents were old and unable to care for themselves. These wonder-oldies were enticing, adventurous and all whilst making a living for themselves. It was mind-blowing.

'Here you go Bailey,' she said placing a plate full of the best pancakes in the world on the table in front of me.

'Thanks Gran,' I said hooking in.

My last day went fast I'm sorry to say. My things were packed and we were all at the airport saying our goodbyes. I was going to miss them, a lot. Living with them made me see everything in a different perspective. And I knew already that they had life's questions and all mysteries sorted out. I also knew they weren't going to tell me them. I had a fair idea though.

But enough of that, as I walked down the terminal I turned for my last goodbye wave. Gran was tearing up and pops was comforting her. I hope one day I could grow old with someone like Gran has. To be able to tell him everything I can't tell anyone else and to just embrace him as he embraces me in his big warm body. *Another dramatic sigh* I'm a dreamer. Into the plane I go for the 2 hour, 42 minute flight. More or less depending on weather conditions. Back to them, my parents, back to La Push.

I stumbled off the plane, typically of me. I grabbed my bag off that spinny thingy that I can never quite recall the name of and walked into the terminal to where I could see my parents and older brother. I hadn't seen my parents in a whole year and Finn in only half. I wasn't sure whether to run up to them, leaving them without air in their lungs, or casually walk up and give them the half-hearted hug they probably deserved for sending away their only daughter. But I did what came naturally to me. My foot caught my suitcase and I fell flat on my face. Oh the joys. They all quickly came up to me, helped me up and stared. After only a few seconds ended they all started laughing at me and I just couldn't help but laugh and hug them as well. I was home after all. Well almost. After everyone telling stories and everything that we could all think of in our lives to tell and catch up we finally arrived in La Push. Home.

Nothing had changed at all. Except an enormous tree that used to be out the front of our house was gone. Supposedly the council saw it as a threat to our living quarters in a storm or emergency situation, mum had told me, and cut it down 3 moths ago. It used to have Finn and my tree house in it. Now all that's left is a stub. Well that was nice of the council. How sweet.

But I remember the living house. White with the paint peeling at the window sills and corners of the house and the broken window sill slash flower box outside of my window. Dad has been saying he was going to fix it all for years. Never happened obviously. Even the old mat outside the front of the house was still there. It even smelled the same as I walked through the front door. Nothing had changed, but still everything had. They seemed slightly hostile towards me. I think it was just the awkwardness of not being around each other for ages.

They helped me bring my belongings to my room. My old room. They hadn't touched it. I mean why would they have? It still has my Hot Chelle Rae and LMFAO posters up and bright yellow fluffy rug. Still the same. I liked it. And my bed. Oh my sweet long lost bed, I think I deserved to have a bit of a lay down and become re-united with my sweet love. Mum must have just rewashed the sheet because they smelled of lemon. Delicious. I didn't realise till now how much I've missed the little things. But for now the little things could wait because I was already asleep.

When I woke it was 12:38am. My black Mary-Janes were on the floor beside me and I was under the blankets. Good ole' someone.

There is now two more days until I transfer back over to the high school here in La Push.


End file.
